


Voltron Squad Outing

by Levyanno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Lance's canon name is Lance Serrano, Lotor has a weird stalker, M/M, Multi, Other, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Matt Holt, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, World War III, lance and lotor are friends, seriously, this guy is out to ruin Lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyanno/pseuds/Levyanno
Summary: Shiro: KeithShiro: You alrightLance: ?Matt: ??Hunk: ???Pidge: ????Keith:-------Shiro: Keith???Keith: I MUST PROTECT THIS SMOL CHILD WITH MY LIFEKeith: HHHHHHNNNNNNNNANAAAAAAAAAAAAShiro: What





	1. Keef Wants To Protec Smol Child

**Author's Note:**

> -Lance's canon name is Lance Serrano  
> -Shiro is a Death Note trash  
> -Keith likes to call Shiro "Shirogami" cause it sounds like shinigami  
> -Hunk is half African American  
> -Adam and Shiro haven't started dating yet  
> -Adam dates Shiro who is dating Matt as well
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Katie Holt >>> New Group Chat**

 

_**Katie**   **Holt**  added  **Lance Serrano**_

_**Katie Holt** added  **Hunk**   **Garrett**_

_**Katie**   **Holt**  added  **Takashi**   **Shirogane**_

_**Katie**   **Holt**  added  **Matthew**   **Holt**_

_**Katie**   **Holt**  added  **Keith**   **Kogane**_

_**Katie**   **Holt**  changed username to  **Pidge**_

_**Takashi**   **Shirogane**  changed username to  **Shiro**_

_**Lance**   **Serrano**  changed username to  **Lance**_

_**Matthew**   **Holt**  changed username to  **Matt**_

_**Hunk**   **Garrett**  changed username to  **Hunk**_

_**Shiro**  changed username  **Keith**   **Kogane**  to  **Keith**_

**Pidge** : Hello people

**Lance** : HELLO  
  
**Hunk** : Good morning

**Shiro** : Hello as well @Pidge

**Matt** : Sis, what's this

**Pidge** : Glad you asked Bro

**Pidge** : This is that group chat thingy I decided to do

**Pidge** : Lgbtq+ only

**Shiro** : Makes more sense Pidge

**Matt** : YO SHIRO MY BRO

**Shiro** : Matt Stop

**Matt** : awwwwwwww but DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD

**Shiro** : NOPE

**Pidge** : ANYWAYS

**Pidge** : Who wants to say their name, pronouns and sexulaity first?

**Lance** : OOOOOh I'll go

**Lance** : My name is Lance, he/him/ and bisexual and Single

**Hunk** : Hi my name is Hunk

**Lance** : HI HUNKY

**Hunk** : Hi Lance

**Hunk** : Okay so I use he/him and I'm pan

**Shiro** : My name is Shiro

**Shiro** : I use he/him

**Shiro** : And just like my brother, I'm gay

**Matt** : Hi I'm Matt

**Matt** : Im bi

**Matt** : I use he/him/they/them

**Matt** : Also I'm trans

**Keith** : HELL YEAH

**Matt** : ...???!!!

**Shiro** : That's one way to enter a chat

**Lance** : Were you stalking this entire time??!!

**Keith** : Shut up

**Keith** : Anyways I'm Keith

**Keith:**  I'm gay

**Keith** : and I'm a transexual male so he/him

**Lance** : What's transexual?

**Shiro** : It means that he had surgery to get a different part.

**Keith** : Yeah...

**Lance** : Well guess who's transex24r242al

**Shiro** : It was the worst trying to teach him to use it

**Keith** : SHIRO SHUT U

**Lance** : Wait so if you and Shiro are brothers

**Shiro** : adopted brothers

**Lance** : okay

**Lance** : so like

**Lance** : why didn't your dad help you

**Shiro** : Umm....

**Keith** : My dad died just after I got permission for sergery from the doctors

**Lance** : Oh

**Lance** : Shit man

**Matt** : Even I didn't know that

**Pidge** : Should we...

**Keith** : You should go Pidge

**Keith** : I didn't mean to take up time

**Pidge** : Okay....

**Pidge** : I'm Pidge but you can call me Katie

**Pidge** : I'm a trans girl and demigirl

**Pidge** : I'm a lesbian ace

**Hunk** : Should we like send ages too or selfies

**Matt** : BOTH!  
  


**Lance** : Yeah I'll go first

**Lance** : I'm 17

**Lance** : [image attachment: beautiful.jpg]

**Matt** : Lance my bi son

**Lance** : Yes my bi father

**Matt** : YOU ARE TRULY BEAUTIFUL

**Lance** : THANK YOU DEAREST FATHER

**Pidge** : Gross

**Pidge** : Anyways i'm 15

**Pidge** : [image attachment: SmolBird.jpg]

**Hunk** : Pidge

**Hunk** : You are precious

**Pidge** : Awwwww

**Pidge** : thanks

**Hunk** : np

**Shiro** : Keith

**Shiro** : You alright

**Lance** : ?

**Matt** : ??

**Hunk** : ???

**Pidge** : ????

**Keith** :-------

**Shiro** : Keith???

**Keith** : I MUST PROTECT THIS SMOL CHILD WITH MY LIFE  
**Keith** : HHHHHHNNNNNNNNANAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
**Shiro** : What

**Lance** : the

**Hunk** : Fuck

**Keith** : I SWEAR ON MY LIFE TO PROTECT THIS SMOL MIRACLE CHILD NAMED PIDGE

**Pidge** : I have no clue whats going on

Lance: you okay buddy

**Keith** : PIDGE IS TOO PRECIOUS  
**Keith** : I MUST PROTECT  
  
**Shiro** : I see whats happening

**Lance** : what

**Shiro** : He gets like this when he sees a younger trans girl kid

**Keith** : IM IN CHARGE OF THE SMOL ONES DONT HURT THEM  
  
**Hunk** : Okay...

**Hunk** : I'm 17

**Hunk** : [image attachment: hello.jpg]

**Lance** : ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL  
  
**Hunk** : 0/////////0

**Hunk** :(___-___)

**Lance** : Precious

**Matt** : Okay my turn

**Matt** : I'm 24

**Matt** : [image attachment: transgenderHolts.jpg]

**Keith** : SMOL ONE NEEDS PROTECTION I WILL PROTEC HER  
  
**Shiro** : Keith Akira Kogane

**Keith** : BUT DAD  
  
**Shiro** : KEITH AKIRA KOGANE

**Keith** : Fine

**Keith** : i'm 18

**Keith** : [image attachment: meAndHippo.jpg]

**Keith** : SHIT  
**Keith** : WRONG ONE  
  
**Lance** : Aww but Keef

**Lance** : You're pretty

**Pidge** : um lance

**Lance** : COOL

**Lance** : I MEANT PRETTY COOL

**Keith:**  thanks man

**Shiro** : im 25

**Shiro** : [image attachment: babybro]

**Hunk** : when did you take that selfie

**Shiro** : after Keith got his surgery

**Keith** : hnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Keith** : SHIRO

**Shiro** : what

**Keith** : Y DID YOU CHOOSE THAT ONE

**Shiro** : Because that was the day i ever saw you smile that big and that was also the day that I adopted you out of the home

**Keith** : SHIRO

**Shiro** : yes??

**Keith** : GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW

**Shiro** : Why whats wrong

**Keith** : I WANNA BE NEXT TO YOU

**Shiro:**  Death Note?

**Keith** : YES

**Shiro** : OMW

**Shiro** : Gotta go guys

**Shiro** : Death Note marathon with my bbybro

_**Keith**  changed username  **Shiro**  to  **Shirogami**_

**Shirogami** : of course

_**Shirogami**  changed username  **Keith**  to  **Kogami** _

**Hunk** : these two are so precious

**Matt** : Hey sis

**Pidge** : Yeah

**Matt** : Hunk

**Hunk** : yeah

**Matt** : wanna video message

**Pidge** : But you're in uni

**Hunk** : If you wanna

**Matt** : that never stopped us before

**Pidge** : HEEL YES

**Hunk** : I'm in

**Hunk** : let me check on lance

 

**Hunk Garrett >>> Lance Serrano**

 

**Hunk Garrett** : hey man

**Hunk** **Garrett** : you alright

**Lance** **Serrano** : HE"S JUST SO???

**Hunk** **Garrett** : Keith?

**Lance** **Serrano** : YES

**Lance** **Serrano** : A FACE OF AN ANGEL

**Lance** **Serrano** : AND THEN THERE WAS OF HIM BEFORE SURGERY AND IM JUST LIKE?????????

**Hunk** **Garrett** : You have a crush?

**Lance** **Serrano** : MORE THAN THAT

**Hunk** **Garrett** : I haven't even met you and I can tell that we'd be besties

**Lance** **Serrano** : YESSSSSSSA

**Lance** **Serrano** : So.. whatcha doin

**Hunk** **Garrett** : bout to vid chat the holts

**Hunk** **Garrett** : wanna join

**Lance Serrano** : Sure why not


	2. Lion's Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance: FUCK YOU KEITH
> 
>  
> 
> Kogami: Nah don't feel like it rn
> 
> Kogami: Maybe tomorrow if youre free?
> 
>  
> 
> Lance: whattsisyhefuk
> 
>  
> 
> Hunk: I leave for three minutes and this
> 
>  
> 
> Pidge: And wheres Shito
> 
>  
> 
> Kogami changed username Shirogami to Shito
> 
>  
> 
> Shito: Keith what the fuck is wrong with you
> 
>  
> 
> Kogami: Im the definition of sleep deprived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam's last name i believe is Wright, Lance's last name was revealed to be Serrano
> 
> Hope you enjoy Sleep deprived Keith!

**Pidge >>> New Group Chat**

 

**Pidge:** We need a name

**Pidge:** Any suggestions

**Pidge:** Hello?

**Pidge:** Is this the only group of people NEVER on their phones

**Pidge:** Wow

**Pidge:** Guys its noon

**Pidge:** Matt

 

**Shirogami:** Sorry pidge we were up all night watching Death Note

**Shirogami:** My brother would not let go of me at all last night

 

**Pidge:** He seems cute according to Lance

 

**Shirogami:** Yeah

 

**Lance:** I SAID HE WAS PRETTY COOL

**Lance:** HOW DARE

 

**Pidge:** Wow you are just like my brother

 

**Hunk:** Yeah

**Hunk:** He is whipped for Keith

 

**Lance:** HUNK I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

 

**Hunk:** Sorry man but I like exposing people

 

**Lance:** WELL WHY DONT YA JUST FUCK ME IN THE ASS

 

**Kogami:** I thought that was my job

 

**Shirogami:** KEITH

 

**Pidge:** Again with the dramatic entrances

 

**Lance:** tdsurytttttakfaykfs??

 

**Kogami:** What

 

**Lance:** FUCK YOU KEITH

 

**Kogami:** Nah don't feel like it rn

**Kogami:** Maybe tomorrow if youre free?

 

**Lance:** whattsisyhefuk

 

**Hunk:** I leave for three minutes and this

 

**Pidge:** And wheres Shito

 

**_Kogami_ ** _changed username_ **_Shirogami_ ** _to_ **_Shito_ **

 

**Shito:** Keith what the fuck is wrong with you

 

**Kogami:** Im the definition of sleep deprived

 

**Shito:** And this is why I don't like you going to bed past 10

 

**Kogami:** Shut the fuck up

 

**Lance:** are we just gonna let this happen

 

**Pidge:** Its for the best

 

**Shito:**  can i add someone

 

**Pidge:** go ahead

 

_**Shito** is now admin _

_**Shito** added **Adam Wright**  to **Group Chat** _

_ **Adam Wright**  changed username to **Adam** _

 

**Adam:** what is this

 

**Pidge:** pronouns/name/ age/selfie/sexuality

 

**Adam:** I did not sign up for this

**Adam:** My name is Adam

**Adam:** I use he and him

**Adam:** I’m 25 and gay

**Adam:** [image attachment: JustChillin.jpg]

 

**Kogami:** how do you know Shiro

 

**Shito:** We work together at Barnes ‘n’ noble

 

**Adam:** hey can we like change the gc name

 

**Pidge:** Finaaly! Yes we can!

 

**Adam:** Shiro

 

**Shito:** Do it?

 

**Adam:** Do it

_**Shito** changed group chat name to **Just** **(ch)Killing in Ceder Rapids**_

 

**Kogami:** You just didnt

 

**Shito:** I just fckin did

 

**Kogami:** anyways

**Kogami:** Can i  add a friend?

 

**Lance:** sure!

 

**Hunk:** The more the marrier

 

**Pidge:** as long as theyre lgbt

 

**Kogami:** Relax he is

 

_**Kogami** is now admin _

**_Kogami_ ** _ added  **Levi Zodiac** to  **Just**   **(ch)Killing in Ceder Rapids** _

_**Koagmi** changed  **Levi Zodiac** to **zZz** _

 

**zZz:** keith fuckin kogane

**zZz:** wtf

 

**Pidge:** welcome to the lgbt thing

**Pidge:** plz put age, name, pronouns, gender and sexuality

 

**zZz:** okay

**zZz:** 18, Levi but plz call me Z or zodiac, he/him/they/them, demiboy, ace/nb/gay

 

**Lance:** Welcome Z!

 

**Pidge:** what type of ace if you dont mind me asking?

 

**zZz:** um... im not romantically attracted to anyone

 

**Pidge:** You may be aromantic

 

**zZz:** ...makes sense... thanks

 

**_ Lance _ ** _ changed username to  **BiBabyBro** _

 

**BiBabyBro:** I got left out so...

 

**_ Hunk _ ** _ changed username to  **Pancakes** _

_**zZz** changed username to  **Gaylien** _

_**Kogami** changed username to  **GayBoi** _

**_ Shito _ ** _  changed username to _ **_  Shiro  _ ** _ [Failed] _

 

**Shito:** well shit y cant  i change mine

 

**Pidge:** It was keiths idea

 

**Shito:** Dam it keith

 

**Pidge:** Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys!

**Pidge:** Me and Lance finally met up

 

**BabyBiBro:** Oh yeah!

**BabyBiBro:** Pidge is so cute!

 

**Pancakes:** Awwwwwww. Congrats guys!

 

**Pidge:** So anyways Lance joined my nerd squad cause Lance is rly rly smart and we have a meeting today

 

**Gaylien:** So you need somewhere to go? I suggest Lion’s Pride

 

**Pidge:** Oh thanks! Its the new place at the mall that also has a gift shop?

 

**Gaylien:** Yeah and its cheap too. I ate there yesterday.

**Gaylien:** They also have different types of food from Italian to Korean and Spanish. For Spain, I suggest the gazpacho.

**Gaylien:** Basically, its an “all over the world” style place

 

**Pidge:** sweet! I heard italian and now im hooked

 

**BabyBiBro:** I heard gazpacho. Sounds delish

 

**GayBoi:** Wait, where are you anyways @Gaylien

 

**Gaylien:** school. 

 

**BabyBiBro:** At 6 pm?

 

**Gaylien:** Night school

 

**BabyBiBro:** oh man is it bad

 

**Gaylien:** Its good since Im moving around a bit

 

**GayBoi:** you move around a lot

 

**Pidge:** so anyways, the Nerd Squads heading out now

 

**BabyBiBro:** yup see you l8r h8rs

 

**Pancakes:** Where did shiro go?

 

**GayBoi:** idk he left the house yelling

**GayBoi:** FUCK YOU ADAM

 

**Pancakes:** seriously?

 

**GayBoi:** yup

 

**Pancakes:** wow

**Pancakes:** anyways, gotta head out and get groceries

 

**GayBoi:** See ya, man

 

**Pancakes:** You too Keith

 

**Keefers >>> Gaylien**

 

**Keefers:** hey you alright

**Keefers:** i know its hard with all that crazy shit

 

**Gaylien:** yeah sorry

 

**Keefers:** Its okay

**Keefers:** how is it going

 

**Gaylien:** not entirely well

 

**Keefers:** wanna talk bout it

 

**Gaylien:** not realy but

**Gaylien:** I had another hallucination

 

**Keefers:** was it bad

 

**Gaylien:** kind of

**Gaylien:** it was my dad

 

**Keefers:** oh shit

 

**Gaylien:** yeah and i may be getting expelled

 

**Keefers:** WHAT

 

**Gaylien:** yeah…. A group of girls claimed that i sexually assaulted them but then I said that i was gay so…. A homophobic school.

 

**Keefers:** why don’t you come to garrison? You went to a college like school back in altea and was the highest percentage in the country

**Keefers:** theyll want you for sure and you may be able to get a scholarship

 

**Gaylien:** I dont know keith. They may not want me because of my mental illnesses

 

**Keefers:** it doesnt matter what you have or what sexuality or gender or race you are

**Keefers:** and plus it means that youll be closer to town

 

**Gaylien:** we’ll see

 

**Keefers:** hopefully

**Keefers:** hows your rib pains

 

**Gaylien:** i was diagnosed with costochondritis

**Gaylien:** and my hallucinations are caused by my depression which is rare so…

 

**Keefers:** that doesnt sound good

**Keefers:** but itll get better right?

 

**Gaylien:** i hope they do

**Gaylien:** i fcking hate this school

**Gaylien:** i just want to make ppl proud of me but thenn i jusy fkcu up and idk  hwat els e to dp

 

**Keefers:** okay, please calm down

**Keefers:** do you want to meet soon?

 

**Gaylien:** as in ski school?

**Gaylien:** sounds festive

 

**Keefers:** Yeah… where do we meet

 

**Gaylien:** alleyway 19?

 

**Keefers:** sounds like a plan

 

**Gaylien:** do you want a drink

 

**Keefers:** have you even met me

 

**Gaylien:** okay see you soon

 

**Keefers:** dont relapse

 

**Gaylien:** alright

 

 

**LittleShit >>> Takashit**

 

**LittleShit:** hey shiro, meeing up with a friend

 

**Takashit:** dont get wasted, keith

 

**LittleShit:** i wont, promise

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got off my ass to update this shit. Levi's name is actually Levyanno (leh-von-no) and lives with Haggar and Zarkon. 
> 
> Lotor is trans and the only reason Haggar, a homophobic bitch, accepts him dating guys is because if he dates a guy, he's still a girl. Dating a girl, he's considered male. Haggar and Zarkon favor Lotor over Z because they're homophobic pieces of trash. 
> 
> Zarkon killed Blaytz who was bi, Trigel was lesbian and Gyrgan was pan. This story takes place post Alfor/Blaytz and after they died.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> So... This will be more angsty bit Pidge will be a little shit and get two people out of a very restricting relationship so it's all good. 
> 
> Rolo is trans tho so yay! 
> 
> Lotor is good, he just has a very weird fan who stalks him and you know... Ruins his life. 
> 
> The Lions are cats. Red is Cannonly a boy. Pidge likes calling him Kitty Rose (Canon as well)
> 
> Papa/Texas Kogane's cannon name is Heith.
> 
> Shiro is an orphan
> 
> His mom was an asshole.
> 
> His dad was Shiro's idol.
> 
> I'll add more later.


End file.
